Macrobots
Summary Macrobots were a kind of giant mecha designed for space exploration by Prof. Hackle when he was still working at Puma-Dyne. The weapons developer wished to weaponize them and use them for military purposes. This resulted in an infuriated Prof. Hackle resigning before the Macrobots could be completed. However, years later, Puma-Dyne would manage to finish the Macrobots, making a bipedal and quadrupedal model, and had them locked away in a special multi-million dollar storage facility for future testing and development. Both Macrobots would be stolen by the Metallikats Mac & Molly Mange and they would attempt to use them to get revenge on the SWAT Kats and lay waste to Megakat City. Razor himself commandeered the quadrupedal model from Molly and would, after a grueling battle and with aid from T-Bone in the Turbokat, manage to defeat and destroy both Macrobots. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with laser cannons. High 8-C to 8-A with missiles. 8-A with physical strikes Name: Macrobot Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Classification: Giant military robots Users: Puma-Dyne | Metallikats (Commandeered) Material: Unknown, Some kind of unspecified “Mega-Alloy” Needed prerequisite for use: At least 1 pilot Terrain: Ground Attack Potency: Small Building level with laser cannons (A single shot can destroy an Enforcer Peacekeeper/). Large Building level to Multi-City Block level with missiles (One missile fired from the bipedal model knocked the quadrupedal model back with such force as to crash into a several story building and destroy it also causing some damage. The quadrupedal model possesses similar armaments). Multi-City Block level with physical strikes (Can destroy skyscrapers with a single blow and damage each other with their physical strikes.) Speed: Superhuman travel speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (None of the conventional weapons in the arsenal of the Turbokat can put a scratch on them. The quadrupedal model was mostly unscathed by a series of explosions powerful enough to carve out a crater dozens of meters across and at least a couple of storeys deep. The bipedal model is comparable in durability) Stamina: Nearly limitless given their mechanical nature so long as their fuel cells are charged Range: Dozens of meters with physical blows given their sheer size, several hundred meters with laser cannons, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with missiles. Weaknesses: The head/cockpit is surprisingly susceptible to infiltration due to large unsecured entrances on the very top. The fact that these models were only prototypes would explain these glaring weaknesses (it is highly unlikely that production models would have such easily exploitable openings). Armaments: * Laser cannons: Both models are equipped with powerful laser cannons. Both have a large main cannon on the left shoulder. The bipedal model boasts of additional cannons on its wrists. A single shot is powerful enough to destroy an Enforcer Peacekeeper tank. * Missile pods: Both models are equipped with a missile pod, with the bipedal model having one built into its chest and the quadrupedal model having an external pod mounted on its back. A single missile from either is powerful enough to send the other flying back with tremendous force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Machines Category:Land Vehicles